shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto! Renegade Vs Justice!
Chapter Six: Rokku the Invincible! The island of Sarabanto lies on one of the quieter grand line routes, and so is protected from the worst of the traffic of pirates. The eponymous town that developed there, a maze of somewhat Victorian looking buildings laced through with brass piping and twisting alleyways, normally enjoys both good trade from passing merchants, as well as a surprising degree of peace for a grand line island. This peace, unfortunately, will soon be shattered dramatically. On the horizon, an unusual ship appears, and grows very steadily as it approaches the island at an incredible pace for a ship of its size. Its sails had been furled, as it apparently propells itself via engine, but as it approaches it unfurls them, and turns to sail into the oncoming wind in an attempt to slow down. The crew, needless to say, were the Obsidian Pirates, and they were more than a little worried. About a day after they had met Livingstone on his uninhabited island, Dimitri had started to become rather delirious, until a mere hour previously he’d outright fainted. By this stage, they were already in close proximity to the island, and were on course, but this sudden turn for the worse had made their mission to find a doctor seem far more urgent. The crew disembark, a plant-covered Livingstone carrying Dimitri. The harbour is mostly empty, but there is one other large ship in it; an unusual metal plated frigate with several large cranes on its foredeck, and a segment of a gear for a figurehead. Jessica briefly notes its presence, but dismisses it for the time being, as they have far more important matters to address. Byrn: 'So we’re all clear then? '''Jessica: '''I think so. A place like this will definitely have a doctor somewhere. '''Byrn: '''Indeed. If we don’t find an obvious clinic, just ask at an inn or someplace. '''Marley: '''If we’re going to try and recruit a doctor to the crew, we would probably have better luck at the inn. Anyway, priorities… ''With that exchange, the crew hurry up the jetty towards the town. They don’t get much further than that however. Just as they’re moving away from the jetty and into the maze of narrow lanes, Jessica glances up to see a tall dark shape standing on top of the chimney of one of the buildings. She opens her mouth to draw attention to it, and is immediately interrupted by a loud cackle. '????: '''Kyeeeheheheheheee! Foolish pirates! That’s far enough for you! ''Everybody glances up at the figure looking down at them. He wears a long cloak that hides everything about him, and even his face is covered with an elaborate mask with a long pointed nose. '???: '''Turn back now or face certain doom! So I say! For I am the invincible warrior….. Rokku! '''Jessica: '''Umm…. We come in peace? '''Rokku: '''You cannot fool me! No pirate attacks this town! It is under my protection. Be gone! ''There is a sharp crack and a short arrow flies out from somewhere under Rokku’s cloak, whistles down to street level, and embeds itself in Jessica’s hat, knocking it askew. 'Rokku: '''I will not give another warning! Turn back! '''Byrn: '''We don’t have time for this nonsense. ''His left hand snaps upwards and the pistol in it slides and unfolds into a much longer streamlined shape. A second later it fires his own arrow straight back up. Rokku tumbles backwards off the rooftop as the arrow hurtles through the open space. No sooner is the figure gone from view than there is a rustle of a cloak in the street ahead of them, and suddenly Rokku is rushing out from around a corner, a pair of swords sliding into his hands as he shrieks a challenge. George, surprised but not off guard, simply swings one of his mindswords into existence to block them both. 'Rokku: '''Kyeeeaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaa-unk! '''Marley: '''huh.. you’re good. ''Rokku draws back slightly, then starts striking repeatedly, alternating his swords, pushing Marley back slightly. 'Marley: '''Ugh… Ok guys! Keep going! I’ll hold this guy up for you! '''Livingstone: '''But- '''Marley: '''We can’t afford a hold up! '''Livingstone: '''Oh oo-ok! ''With that the crew scatter and run down different alleyways, leaving George trading blows with the swordsman. At this distance, George notices a stylised broach, almost resembling a folded origami flower, holding Rokku’s cloak shut, and orange lenses in the eyes of the mask that remind him of Byrn’s sunglasses. 'Marley: '''She wasn’t lying you know. We really are- '''Rokku: '''Enough! Turn back! ''His swords suddenly lash out with almost hammer like force. George is forced to block rather than dodge, and is sent sprawling by the impact, the wind knocked out of him. '''Marley: '''Aack… '''Rokku: '''Return to your ship. I will allow you and your crew to withdraw. But you will not harm this town further. I am watching always. And with that the masked warrior sheathes both swords. There is a sudden bright flash and a smoke bomb detonates, George hears running footsteps, and then the street is empty. He staggers back to his feet. 'Marley: '''Such strength… ''Meanwhile, two streets away Byrn runs on, looking for the main street. A distant call announces the reappearance of Rokku, and he ducks as an arrow hurtles down from the roof towards him. 'Rokku: '''Your friend has fallen already! You are next! '''Byrn: '''You expect me to believe that? ''He sidesteps quickly to avoid the next shot without breaking stride, and raises his gun. Spotting the cloaked figure standing on a roof ahead, he fires repeatedly, sending a barrage of darts towards it. One seems to hit, for the figure drops out of sight with a loud, barely human shriek. 'Byrn: '''not too good at ranged fighting I see. '''Rokku: '''Kyeeeeeeeeeeee! You miiiiiisssed! '''Byrn: '''What?! ''It takes him several seconds to locate the source of the call, just in time to deflect the next arrow with his gauntlet. Rokku had somehow moved, impossibly quickly, to the roof on the other side of the street, and is now standing on top of a low spire even further down the road and off to his right. Byrn spots several more arrows in flight, which he ducks under. 'Rokku: '''You shall go no further! ''As Byrn takes aim on the figure, it suddenly drops down out of view. Byrn feels a sudden wind behind him, and turns just as the black robed figure lunges out of an alleyway at him, sword swinging. His eyes widen in shock, and he spins, just managing to get his armoured gauntlet under the edge of the sword, stopping the vicious blow short enough that he is merely sent crashing to the ground instead of wounded. Unfortunately, this same impact knocks his gun from his grip, and it skitters across the cobbles out of his reach. He turns to raise his gauntlet, already aware that it is not activated, and tries in vain to reach an alternative weapon in time. Rokku straightens from his lunge and starts to walk forwards. 'Jessica: '''Byrn! ''A loud clatter sounds, and Rokku turns just in time to be caught by a laden cart, which rumbles down the street at an erratic diagonal angle and ploughs into a wall, pinning him between it and a large brass pipe. Jessica, who was no doubt responsible for the out- of-control cart, runs up to help Byrn to his feet. 'Jessica: '''I was certain he’d run the other way. Maybe he has some kind of shortcut. '''Byrn: '''He’s fast. Inhumanly fast. '''Rokku: '''I told you, pirates. I am an invincible warrior! ''Before any of them can act, there is a sudden blinding white flash and a sharp explosive noise. A cloud of smoke envelops the edge of the cart for an instant, and there is a ripping noise. Rokku seems to snap sideways against the pipe, and vanishes entirely except for one torn corner of his cloak. 'Jessica: '''What the heck?! ''Almost immediately, a hail of arrows hurtles down from another roof, and the pirates don’t even have to look to know that there is a black cloaked figure standing there. Three more streets away, Livingstone, having got much further into the town with minimal interruption, looks around franticly. Dimitri is quiet apart from heavy breathing, and he cannot tell whether this is a good or bad thing. 'Livingstone: '''Where’s the doctor? Where is it, where is it? Doctor? ''The shrill cry and the barrage of darts, however, is more obviously trouble. 'Rokku : '''Turn Back! ''More darts follow the initial burst. The black cloaked figure is trailing Livingstone by the rooftops, and matching pace as he jumps between chimneys and leaps over streets agilely. Every time he gets within range, he fires another stream of projectiles, fortunately with accuracy that leaves plenty to be desired. 'Livingstone: '''Steady nooooowww….!! ''Livingstone tries to run, slowed down by Dimitri, sidestepping wildly and crazily, and every single shot fired misses him, and more importantly the unconscious person in the basket of branches sprouting from his back. And then, perhaps losing patience, perhaps missing a step, or perhaps deliberately planning ahead, Rokku flips over a low roof completely, and falls into the street, almost in a dive. Livingstone, who hadn’t been expecting such an assault, can’t find a way to dodge, and so Rokku tackles him from behind, and both crash to the ground with an assortment of groans and yells. Rokku immediately disentangles himself and tries to get up, whereas Livingstone is slower, trying to avoid shaking Dimitri any further. Rokku stands back, perhaps noticing this. As Livingstone finally seems to rise, Rokku starts to move, and then freezes as somebody speaks. 'Marley: '''Can we talk about this? ''Rokku’s head snaps round. For a second his orange-lensed eyes travel up the translucent blue-white blade of the outstretched mindsword to George’s face. Then he leaps back with a squawk. 'Rokku: '''What?! What’s this?! '''Marley: '''See, the thing is, you’re trying to get us to run away, and that isn’t going to happen. We need a doctor. '''Rokku: '''Doctor? '''Marley: '''For our captain, see? He was injured a while ago, and he’s got worse really quickly. We can’t risk waiting to take him somewhere else, so we need to find a doctor in this town. And we are not letting anyone stop us. ''Rokku turns to regard Livingstone, noting Dimitri’s presence, and for a while there is silence. Jessica and Byrn emerge from a side street and join the group, the latter keeping a hand close to his weapon. 'Rokku: '… Three days. 'Marley: '''What? '''Rokku: '''The Log takes three days to set from this island. Don’t stay longer than that. And be indoors before nightfall, or I shall show no mercy. The doctor is in that direction. ''Rokku points down an adjoining street with a sudden movement as he speaks. Before anyone can question this, the figure leaps onto the edge of a large pipe jutting out of the wall behind it, and from there flips over the roof and disappears. '''Jessica: '''So now he’s just letting us go? '''Marley: '''Suits me. That guy’s strength is insane. '''Byrn: '''Are you alright? He claimed he’d defeated you. '''Marley: '''Nah, I’m fine. He got me off guard, but then he ran off. I’d hardly call that a win. Anyway, let’s get to that doctor. The pirates follow the street Rokku had indicated, not wasting time, as the sun is already setting. The doctor’s surgery is a quite noticeable building on the main street, bearing a cross shaped sign outside. However, they are somewhat surprised to find its doors shut. '' ''Byrn: They’re closed? '''Jessica: '''That’s silly! What if there’s an emergency? '''Marley: '''Actually, I hear people inside. 'Byrn: '''Hmm? ''He opens the door, and they step into a tiled room. The room is apparently a waiting room or reception, since there is a large counter with a ledger on it, a cabinet of common medicines, and a doorway that most likely leads to the operating room. There are also several long benches, occupied by a number of people, ranging from heavyset and towering to quite small, and all bearing an equally diverse range of wounds. There is also a very timid looking person leaning on a wall. He is wearing silver framed half-moon glasses, and was reading from a notebook, which he puts away as he looks up. He frowns at the intrusion, runs his gaze over them all, briefly pausing in confusion at Livingstone’s foliage-covered form, before turning to address Jessica. '?: '''I was under the impression this clinic was closed. There was a sign, was there not? '''Jessica: '''Ah. Sorry. We heard somebody inside, and assumed there was a mistake. We didn’t see a sign. Is the doctor here? '?: He is occupied. Many of my men suffered injuries during the previous night’s battle, and it is imperative that they are treated before sunset. Marley: 'Battle? '?: 'Ah. Where are my manners… My name is Clancy. Acting head of the World Government’s department of freelance scientists and engineers, and also military contractor. '''Jessica: '''And you’ve been fighting? '''Clancy: '''indeed. I hope to establish a properly equipped base and security force here ultimately. In the meantime I’m afraid we have rather overstretched these medical facilities. It is unlikely the doctor will be able to aid you tonight. '''Marley: '''What?! ''Byrn glances at the groups of people on the benches, considering the scale of their injuries, and then turns to Clancy again. 'Byrn: '''Our captain has suffered a serious wound. Could he be treated? '''Clancy: '''I cannot allow that until my men are properly seen to. They must take priority. '''Byrn: '''But most of those are only flesh wounds! ''Clancy’s smile fades into a much harder expression. He takes a step forwards, and then suddenly draws himself up to full height. While this reveals him to be much taller than he first appeared, and not in the least bit small or timid, Byrn is quite imposing normally, so the engineer is still fractionally shorter. After a failed attempt to make up the extra half inch, and a surreptitious glance at the other pirates that confirms only Jessica is actually shorter than him, he instead resorts to just glaring menacingly at them. 'Clancy: '''Now you listen closely. We are affiliated with the world government. Defying us is illegal. And that’s aside from the importance of the roll we play in this town. Now please leave. '''Marley: '''Defying us is illegal? That’s the best excuse you can- '????: 'No, he’s entirely right! ''All of them glance at the surgery door. The doctor, a grey haired man in a white coat, is standing there, and does not look happy. 'Doctor: '''The way things are now, I absolutely must make sure that these men are in good shape! I put up the closed sign for a reason. You will have to come back tomorrow if you want my help. And if you’ll take my advice, you’ll head straight for the inn now. It’s nearly night time, too late to head back to the docks. ''There is an almost inaudible clack, caused by Byrn clenching his armoured fist. Nevertheless, the other Obsidians file out into the street, and he follows after a faintly threatening pause. 'Clancy: '''Please accept my apologies. I sincerely hope your captain recovers. ''The door falls shut again. 'Jessica: '''Damn and blast! All that just to be told to wait another day?! What’s with them?! '''Marley: '''Anyone noticed how scared that doctor looked? Like something really bad was about to happen. '''Jessica: '''Now that you mention it, they were trying to get everyone patched up before the end of the day, and he said the down needed defenders. But what from? '''Marley: '''well we could ask somebody. Or wait and see what happens. '''Livingstone: '''Waaaait? Oh no no no… '''Marley: '''oh? Something up Jacky? '''Livingstone: '''We-lll…. There’s not a lot of day left to wait in…. ''They suddenly realise at the same instant that the sun has indeed set entirely, plunging them into near darkness. And, oddly, there are very few lights on in the town. Apart from the doctor’s surgery, and a couple of distant buildings, all the windows are dark and shuttered. 'Jessica: '''To the inn then? Or shall we wait for that masked guy to start chasing us again? ''The inn turns out to be one of the lit buildings at the end of the street. Most of the remaining lights go out while they are heading there, and by the time they arrive a somewhat portly woman is busy shuttering the windows. 'Jessica: '''Hello? Are rooms free? '''Owner: '''Rooms? Yes of course! Get in, Quickly! '''Jessica: '''what? ''The owner finishes closing the last window shutter, and turns to the door. 'Owner: '''We need to lock up! It’s night! ''She hurries them inside, pulls the door closed, and then heaves down a lever next to the door. There is a loud clunk, and something outside moves to obscure the doorway. 'Owner: '''That was closer than I would have liked. But we’re safe now. Sorry about that. ''Without addressing their confusion, she leads them over to the bar. There are four other people sitting around the brightly lit room, but only one of them is at the bar; a brown haired man with a scar across his nose, and a yellow scarf around his neck. A pair of heavy looking swords rest, sheathed, against the bar next to him. He glares up at the group as they approach. Unlike Clancy and Cathcart, he barley gives Livingstone a second glance. The woman circles around the bar before talking again 'Owner: '''Well then, now that that’s sorted, how can I help you? My name’s Cathcart. I own this establishment. '''Marley: '''Well, we’ve been looking for a doctor. Do you know any? '''Cathcart: '''Doctors? Well, there’s doctor Alberts down the road. '''Marley: '''He was busy. '''Cathcart: '''Oh. In that case, I’m not entirely sure. Do you know anyone, Corvus? ''This last remark is aimed at the brown haired man. He looks up, and answers in a gruff, but not unfriendly tone. 'Corvus: '''You’re more likely to know than me, I’ve only been here a year. And no, I just go to Alberts. ''Cathcart turns back to the Obsidians, apologetic. 'Cathcart: '''I’m sorry, I’m afraid we can’t help. Though really, it’s too late to go out in search of help now. '''Jessica: '''And why exactly is tha- '''Livingstone: '''Waitwaitwait! Visitors stay heeere?! '''Cathcart: '''I’m sorry? '''Livingstone: '''travellers, visitors, wayfarers, journeymen… '''Cathart: '''Oh, I see… This is the only inn in town, so any passers-by will be here. But- '''Livingstone: '''Thaaaankyouuuuu! ''He whirls on the spot, the many branches growing out of his back and shoulders nearly knocking Corvus and his fellow pirates flying. He comes to a halt facing the other tables, and yells loudly at the town’s few visitors. '''Livingstone: '''Heloooooo!! Any doctotators here?! Please? Everyone in the room looks at him, and almost everyone glares angrily at the disturbance. 'Cathcart: '''Well, that’s a rather direct way of doing things… ''Corvus finishes his drink, picks up both his swords, and walks out quietly. 'Corvus: '''Such madness… ''Surprisingly, however, Livingstone’s method of searching seems to actually get a result. A young person, about seventeen, wearing a black coat, strolls up to the bar. '???: '''You need a doctor right? I can help you there… '''Marley: '''oh thanks- '???: '…For a price. ''With this comment, the newcomer smiles an odd smile. He almost looks almost like he is trying to appear untrustworthy, but can’t quite manage the faintly intimidating presence this would require, and so he simply looks like an amused attempt at friendliness. Jessica and Byrn share glance, wordlessly wondering what sort of price the youth could demand. Marley, however, is already replying. 'Marley: '''Sure, fine. ''The smile immediately vanishes into surprise, and the person literally staggers, leaning backwards as he does. '???: '''What? '''Marley: '''If you can find us a doctor, we’d pay you back, no problem. ''At this, he seems to catch himself again, and draws back into a normal position as he corrects them '???: '''Ah.. No, actually, I am a doctor. '''Jessica: '''What? Seriously? '''Marley: '''Fine, what’s your price? ''This results another surprised stagger. Evidently the would-be doctor had expected to have to haggle. '???: '''Eh? Well… ''He catches sight of Dimitri’s injury as Livingstone, perhaps deciding an agreement had been reached, lifts the captain down. This produces the biggest reaction yet from the youth, who immediately falls into panic, recoiling again with a shocked expression. '' '???: 'WHAT?! How the heck… that’s….. How is he… ''He suddenly goes very still, though maintaining his look of shock, and then rushes for the stairs, snatching up a bag on the way past. '???: '''We can negotiate later. Bring him in, I’ll deal with this! ''Livingstone runs after him. 'Jessica: '''Wait a minute, we don’t even know your name! ''He doesn’t turn around, though he does shout back a reply just before he runs out of sight entirely. '???: '''It’s Caspian! ''There is the sound of running footsteps up the stairs, and after a while across the boards of the ceiling. Then silence falls. Shortly afterwards Livingstone comes back down and rejoins the pirates. '''Livingstone: '''He said to wait a while. Again. '''Byrn: '''I hope he knows what he’s doing. '''Marley: '''I’m confident. He’s pretty controlled. '''Jessica: '''He was panicking! '''Marley: '''Yeah, c'ontrolled panic. The whole time he was talking his hands never moved. He knows what he’s doing. Let’s just calm down and wait. '''Livingstone: '''Allllllll righty! '''Byrn: '''Well, that’s something at least. Next point of fact though, how are you planning for us to pay him off? We’re mostly broke. '''Marley: '''Good question. Didn’t Jess come up with a way of making treasure with devil fruit though? '''Jessica: '''Dimitri’s fruit, if you already have treasure to begin with. Yours or Livingstone’s couldn't do it, and mine… ''She trails off. There is a long, slightly uncomfortable silence, and she slowly looks away from her crew mate’s expressions of variously blank seriousness, confusion, and wild-eyed bewilderment. Byrn: '…You haven’t figured out what its power is yet, have you? '''Jessica: '''Moving on, what exactly is happening in this town? Vigilantes are not normal occurrences, are they? Or private military defenders? Or doors being not just locked but sealed at night?.. Ms Cathcart? ''The landlady turns round the question '''Cathcart: '''Just Cathcart. '''Jessica: '''Sorry, only.. you all seem to have taken a lot of serious security precautions. Why? '''Cathcart: '''You haven’t heard? '''Marley: '''We only arrived this evening, and we were looking for a doctor, so no, we haven’t heard. I think I can guess though. You’re under attack aren’t you? '''Cathcart: '''Yes, more or less. For the past month we have been under siege from a group of pirates. '''Jessica: '''Pirates?! '''To be continued Category:Stories Category:Obsidian Voyage Category:Obsidian Pirates Category:13th Madman